TF: Emblem of a Friend
by Peter Strzelecki
Summary: Cicuit Breaker's warped view of the Transformers is put to the test by an unexpected friend: Breakdown!


Transformers: "Emblem of a Friend"  
By Peter Strzelecki  
  
Earth, present time, 2001.  
  
Open on: Circuit Breaker, in her new uniform. Narrate the following, with indicated pictures from the comic.  
  
Narrator: Memories. She was young. She was intelligent. Hired to maintain state-of-the-art computer systems for America's leading oil magnate. Her future was bright. Then, it came: the robot. Cold, calculating, merciless. It should have finished her. From the fires of the battle, Circuit Breaker was born. Scourge of the machines, avenger of justice. She would purge the planet of the evil Transformers. Now, after years of depression... she is back...  
  
Cut To: The Stunticons drive down a busy street. Numerous cars are on the road. Traffic is heavy, and there is a light accident holding things up at the intersection.   
  
Wildrider: Come on Motormaster; let's just plow through these guys! I hate waiting around!  
  
Motormaster: Wildrider, you fool, we're carrying energon cubes! We can't afford to reveal ourselves!  
  
Wildrider: Ahhh...I hate this mission! I hate it! I hate it...  
  
Breakdown: What's the hold up, anyway?  
  
Dragstrip: Some humans had an accident!  
  
We focus in on the wreck, Breakdown sighs.  
  
Breakdown: Gee, it looks pretty bad.  
  
Deadend: No different then we're going to look like when our time to die comes.  
  
Breakdown: Oh no!   
  
Breakdown suddenly transforms into robot mode and spins around towards a human on the sidewalk.  
  
Motormaster: Breakdown; what are you...?  
  
Breakdown (pointing): She saw me! She saw me! I know it!  
  
Focus for a brief moment on the human. She is not scared. She stared intently at Breakdown  
  
Dragstrip (muttering): Here we go again.  
  
Motormaster: Blasted idiot! Our covers compromised! We gotta scram before Autobots show up!  
  
Wildrider: Yeah!  
  
Wildrider happily peels rubber and smashes through the traffic jam. Motormaster and the others follow.  
  
Breakdown: Gotta get away! Get away! They see me! They see me!  
  
Breakdown transforms back into car mode and drives off,but he crashes into another car and is flipped over, reverting back to robot mode. He is becoming more and more paranoid. Suddenly, the noise of jet engines fills the air. Skydive leads Fireflight and Air raid.  
  
Fireflight: Decepticon spotted at ten o'clock!  
  
Air raid: Let's toast him!  
  
Skydive: Negative. Too many humans around. Aerialbots transform!  
  
The three Arialbots change into their robot modes and surround Breakdown.  
  
Skydive: We'll do this the old fashioned way!  
  
Breakdown: No! Keep her away!  
  
Again focus on the human, who simply stares at Breakdown. Breakdown flees on foot, knocking over Air raid and Fire flight. Air raid rights himself and aims his gun.  
  
Skydive (grabbing Air raid's hand): No! Too many humans around!  
  
Fireflight: Forget him! Slingshot just radioed - he's engaged the other Stunticons on the main road!  
  
Skydive: Arialbots disengage!  
  
The three Autobots fly away. We Cut To: The four other Stunticons are in robot mode firing into the sky. Slingshot strafes them as Silverbolt flies back up.  
  
Silverbolt: Blast it Slingshot, I told you not to attack until the whole team was here!  
  
Slingshot: Who needs them? (gets shot by Motormaster's Cyclone gun) Ah!  
  
Suddenly Motormaster himself is shot down by Air raid who flies in with the others.  
  
Air raid: Looks like you do, champ!  
  
Silverbolt transforms into robot mode.  
  
Silverbolt: Arialbots; let's finish this - transform into Superion!  
  
The five flyers merge into the awesome Superion. One blast from the super-robot scatters the Stunticons.  
  
Wildrider: Where's Breakdown? We can't form Menasor without him!  
  
Motormaster: We have to get out of here!  
  
Dragstrip (pointing at Superion): How do we escape that?!  
  
Motormaster: The energon cubes - quick throw them at him!  
  
Wildrider: But Trypticon'll kill us!  
  
Deadend: If we live to see Trypticon again, that is!  
  
Motormaster: No time to worry about that - do it!  
  
The Stunticons all toss their energon cubes at Superion, and then fire on them. The ensuing explosion collapses the giant robot, forcing him to separate. The Stunticons revert to their vehicle modes.  
  
Motormaster: Now Stunticons - retreat!  
  
They drive away, as the Arialbots pick themselves off the ground.  
  
Slingshot: So much for that.  
  
Skydive: At least they didn't get away with the energy.  
  
Zoom out.  
  
Air raid: Yeah; no one did.  
  
Cut to: Decepticon city. The Stunticons roll in, battle damage is apparent. Servant greets them.  
  
Servant: Problems, I see? Trypticon will not be pleased.  
  
Motormaster: Shut up Servant! (transforms) It was Breakdown's fault we lost the energon!  
  
Servant: You are the Stunticon commander, Motormaster. Your team's mistakes are your mistakes.  
  
Deadend: Speaking of which, it appears Breakdown hasn't even come back yet.  
  
Servant: No energon, and a Decepticon taken prisoner. Trypticon's wrath will be...  
  
Motormaster: Fine! Let him slag us; then see who'll do his dirty work!  
  
Dragstrip: Megatron must have lost his bearings; putting Trypticon in charge of our campaign on earth.  
  
Suddenly, one of the city's towers rotates45 degrees and fires a proton beam, wounding the Stunticon.  
  
Trypticon (vo): That is why I am in charge, Dragstrip - do you understand?  
  
Dragstrip: Uhhh...yes...commander.  
  
Trypticon: Megatron expects the next shipment of energon transported from earth tonight. You will recover your lost energy by midnight.  
  
Motormaster: But what about Breakdown- my team can't fight incomplete!  
  
Trypticon: You will fight incomplete, or you will not fight at all.  
  
Motormaster (growls): Understood Trypticon. Stunticons...transform and roll out.  
  
Dragstrip: But we haven't even repaired our battle wounds!  
  
Dragstrip is shot again by Trypticon. He growls and transforms. The others follow suite and roll out. Cut To: Breakdown drives through the desert. He is leaking a trail of oil, and not going very far. Finally, he comes to a complete hault, unable to drive.  
  
Breakdown: No! No! No! Radio's dead! Engine's dead...  
  
Circuit Breaker (vo): You're dead.  
  
Breakdown abruptly transforms into robot mode and spins around to see the same human from the city.   
  
Breakdown: You! Who are you? I knew you could see me! I always told everyone you could see us!   
  
Circuit Breaker: The name's Circuit Breaker, robot. Take it with you to your grave!  
  
Circuit Breaker fires a jolt of energy at Breakdown, knocking him down.  
  
Breakdown: Ugh. W-wait...  
  
Circuit Breaker fires again. Breakdown becomes upset and scowls as he knocks her down, then picks Circuit Breaker up.  
  
Breakdown: For years, I knew you humans could see through our disguises - knew you had direct eyes! I must take you back, show them I was right!  
  
Zoom out and up: Fireflight sours above Breakdown.  
  
Fireflight: Fireflight to Airialbots; I've found Breakdown! Transmitting coordinates...  
  
Cut To: The four other Stunticons stand around a rigged radio unit.  
  
Deadend: Trypticon'll kill us! He'll kill us!  
  
Motormaster: Shut up, Deadend. Breakdown's crazy and he's paranoid, but he's part of my team, an' I don't never put no orders above my team!  
  
Dragstrip: This piece of junk never did work to well, but...wait...I've got it! I'm picking up Breakdown's radio-wave frequency.  
  
Wildrider: Well contact the nitwit!  
  
Dragstrip: His radio signal's garbled, not emitting properly. I think his radio's busted.  
  
Motormaster: That's not a surprise. Come on. We'll go get him and then get the energon for Commander Trypticon!  
  
Cut To: Breakdown walks through the desert carrying Circuit Breaker. Suddenly, the Arialbots fly in and land, transforming to robots.  
  
Air raid: All right, Decepticon...blast!  
  
Skydive: He's got a human!  
  
Silverbolt: Let her go, Decepticon!   
  
Breakdown: Huh...oh no! They were watching us from above! Got to escape!  
  
Breakdown turns to run, but just as he does, the Stunticons roll in and transform to robots.  
  
Motormaster: All right Breakdown - it look like you've led us straight to the Autobots!  
  
Dragstrip: This time, we'll give 'em what's for!  
  
Motormaster: Right! Stunticons, merge!  
  
The four Stunticons transform into Menasor - but Breakdown does not join them as the arm component. (Menasor has only his sword, Breakdown carries the gun)  
  
Menasor: Put flesh creature down! There are Autobots to destroy!  
  
Breakdown: But, but she's magnificent! She is powerful! She...  
  
Suddenly, Breakdown is punched down by Slingshot. He falls, dropping Circuit Breaker to the ground. She is startled awake and stands. She looks around and sees the horde of robots.   
  
Circuit Breaker: Ugh... you should have killed me when you had the chance robot!  
  
Circuit Breaker jolts Menasor!  
  
Silverbolt: Now - Arialbots, combine!  
  
Superion is formed. But Circuit Breaker immediately turns on him and fires.   
  
Superion: Human, wait!  
  
Circuit Breaker: Die robot!  
  
Breakdown: Got to help her!  
  
Breakdown transforms into Menasor's other arm and fires his cyclone rifle, knocking Superion down. Menasor then turns his gun on Circuit Breaker. She stares into the abyss of death, shuddering.  
  
Menasor: Now, human, you die.  
  
We pause on Menasor's arm (Breakdown). The arm begins to quiver, then it separates and transforms into Breakdown.  
  
Breakdown: NO! She is a friend!  
  
Circuit Breaker: What?  
  
Breakdown: Her species sees past our metal disguises into our souls! Can't we see past the flesh and see the same?  
  
Menasor reverts to his four components.  
  
Motormaster: Bah! We don't have time to waste on this! There's energon to be had! Stunticons, roll out!  
  
The four Stunticons transform. Breakdown turns to Circuit Breaker.  
  
Breakdown: Goodbye, friend human. We shall meet again.  
  
Breakdown jumps on top of Motormaster and turns to car mode. They roll. We zoom away from Circuit Breaker, with Superion's fallen form behind her and the sun setting.  
  
Narrator: She cannot help think it. Perhaps they are right. Perhaps there are good robots...  
  
Zoom into Breakdown's robot chest, focusing on his Decepticon symbol.  
  
Narrator: She would remember their emblem. The emblem of the Decepticons!  
END.  
  



End file.
